


After the ...........

by fogsblue



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogsblue/pseuds/fogsblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slowly growing series of drabbles set during and after episodes, generally involving the ways in which Rose makes the Doctor suffer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. After the fireplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose shares her thoughts on the Doctor's behaviour when he returns from France.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a friend, after she endured GitF...

After closing the fireplace the Doctor walks back onto the TARDIS to see Rose and Mickey arguing over something one of them should do. Mickey thinks he should, Rose disagrees. The Doctor watches as they play rock, paper, scissors and Rose wins.

She looks at the Doctor, anger in her eyes and walks across, the Doctor smiles at her, expecting reassurance. With a smirk Rose says nothing, places her hands on his shoulders and knees him in the groin. "For the next time you think with your dick."


	2. After the school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose is not entirely happy about being made the lunch lady...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This [gifset](http://fogsblue.tumblr.com/post/75167599848/ibelieveinher-if-you-try-to-tell-me-his) and associated comments, entirely to blame.

On the TARDIS after the day in school, he’s knocking on Rose’s door, wearing nothing but his pyjama and sporting an erection. He’s desperate and he knows it.

But he can hear a whirring noise, one he knows. Just like he knows those breathy little sighs and moans.

He rattles the handle, begging, “Rose, let me in. Roooooooose.”

The whirring gets louder, stronger and her sighs and moans grow. He knows the moment she comes, can hear her scream, muffled as it is by her pillow.

And then there’s music and Rose singing along, “Just you and your hand tonight”.


End file.
